Markspersons have long used targets for honing their marksmanship skills and competing with other markspersons. While target devices exist, there is a need for a mechanical target device that is accurate, easy to transport and set up and requires no power source (other than the force of a projectile) to operate.
The lone marksperson utilizes a target to hone his/her skills and has a need for a field target that can be easily activated and reset from a remote location. These same needs are shared by markspersons participating in a target competition. In addition, competition participants need a device that accurately records the first target hit and thus limits the opportunity for error and dispute.